


Warriors

by a_mind_at_work (Madame_Marauder)



Series: Beli3ver 'verse [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, What the fuck muse, hoo boy, so this is happening, social justice?, theres plot in my fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marauder/pseuds/a_mind_at_work
Summary: The current administration is at it again; proposing to violate the rights of their own citizens.Alexander is having none of it.





	Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> For the rather large chunk that is textfic:
> 
> AdotHam: Alexander   
> turtlegay: Laurens  
> BestofBetsey: Eliza  
> oldestwittiest: Angelica  
> AndPeggy: Peggy, obviously  
> BurrSir: Aaron, just as obviously  
> ActualDisneyPrince: Hercules  
> Lafbaguette: Lafayette  
> TankEngine: Thomas  
> JemJam: Madison

     “Have you fuckin’ read this?”

     John scowls at his boyfriend, about ready to snap at him for waking him up while it's still dark outside,but he notices the wild look in his eyes, the surging anger beneath his skin. That's the look Alexander had had back before, whenever he was yelling about Congress ignoring their own army's letters or ranting about the stubbornness of slave owners. 

     That's anger glimmering there in his dark gaze, yes, and outrage- but also layered with scraps of hidden fear.

     “Alex, I've been asleep, I couldn't have,” he replies slowly. “What has some idiot politician done now?”

     Alexander’s lip curls, and he shoves his phone at John. “Not what they've done, what they want to do. Just read the damn thing. What the hell do they think they're going to accomplish here?”

     He reads. He pales. He hands the phone back shakily. “It's a joke. It has to be a fucking joke.”

     “Nope!” comes the snapped, bitter reply. And John belatedly realizes that this is Alexander, he'll have texted seven different people and checked twenty news sites to confirm that this nonsense is legitimate. His phone is pinging now, too, text after text. He grabs it reluctantly as Alexander fumes at his side.

_ turtlegay: fuck  _

_               fufkfuckfuckfuck _

_ Lafbaguette: oh have u heard, then _

_ AdotHam: hell yes he has _

_               im not about to leave him in the dark now am i _

_ oldestwittiest: WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK _

_ AndPeggy: we are NOT going along with this bullshit _

_                   right??????? _

_ TankEngine: this is insane _

_                     this is absolutely insane _

_ BurrSir: honestly this can't be legal _

_            James, Alex? _

_ AdotHam: fuck well shouldn't be _

_                 but if they word it right, argue it well… strict interpretation may not stop it _

_ JemJam: like Alex said, theres always a chance _

_                the 9th amendment should save our asses tho _

_ AdotHam: yes true thank u for pushing that one _

_ ActualDisneyPrince: this is just absurd, honestly _

_ BestofBetsey: i cant believe they could get away with it _

_                      a reincarnate registration act? Hell to the no _

_ TankEngine: actually the older gen might help us here _

_                     if someone points out the issue of what it might look like, rounding up private info of a certain group… _

_ BurrSir: okay thats actually a solid point _

_              and we absolutely should fight this thing _

_ TankEngine: thnks _

_ BurrSir: but we need to discuss what happens if it does go thru   _

_ turtlegay: no way it will _

_ BurrSir: look, mr contingency plans for everyone except himself _

_               you of all people should be backing me up on having this convo _

_ turtlegay: denial is sweet, but go, aaron _

_ BurrSir: they're billing this as a way to ‘make sure that murderers and criminals cant do more harm’ _

_              now as a reincarnated treasonous murderer _

_              whose victim has happened to resurge in popularity _

_ AdotHam: aaron… _

_ BurrSir: shush im trying to make my point _

_              point is: im fucked, having been Aaron Burr _

_              and while you all may have forgiven me _

_              somehow _

_              the world at large probably hasnt _

_ TankEngine: okay so while i didnt literally shoot anyone _

_                     i was pretty terrible too _

_ AdotHam: i published a pamphlet on my affair, guys _

_ BestofBetsey: thanks hun _

_ AdotHam: i apologize again _

_                  thing is that reincarnation is supposed to be a fresh slate _

_ JemJam: yes but _

_                there are ex-assholes who went right back to being assholes _

_ turtlegay: it's still a violation of reincarnates’ privacy and blatant discrimination against us _

_ oldestwittiest: it's the “if you have nothing to hide, you'll be fine” mentality _

_ AndPeggy: guys _

_                   im legit scared about this _

_                   like i know i have no real reason to be but _

_ AdotHam: i am too, honestly _

_                 if this passes… im a bit scared to know what comes next _

_ turtlegay: same here _

_ JemJam: seconded _

_ TankEngine: thirded _

_ BurrSir: yep _

_              think we all are at this point _

_ Lafbaguette: yeah _

_ ActualDisneyPrince: yep _

_ oldestwittiest: absolutely _

_ AdotHam: we built this goddamn country from the ground up _

_ TankEngine: that we did _

_                      and now it's coming after us for it _

_ JemJam: we were problematic, yeah, but we're definitely not the same people as we were before _

_ BurrSir: hear hear _

_ turtlegay: Alex ur already writing something absolutely devastating arent u _

_ BestofBetsey: of course he is _

_ AdotHam: folks im making new accounts on social media and posting this rant as Hamilton _

_                  either stop me if this is stupid or help me out here _

_ oldestwittiest: start w a new email specifically for these accounts _

_                       the notifs can get overwhelming fast _

_ TankEngine: write in both our old fashioned 1700s style and more modernly _

_                      it gets attention _

_ JemJam: fuck it i am too _

_                set up a co-admin blog or something Alex _

_                call it… something good _

_                 it needs a clever an relevant name _

_ turtlegay: call it Publius Returns _

_ JemJam: YES GOOD _

_ AdotHam: on it _

_ oldestwittiest: literal editor here if u need me _

_                        Thomas, u good monitoring news coverage? _

_ TankEngine: sure thing _

_ AndPeggy: wish i could be helpful _

_ turtlegay: u can art _

_                  shit, WE can art _

_ AndPeggy: !!!!!! U right _

_ BurrSir: okay, so we're doing this _

_ Lafbaguette: hell yes we are _

_                     thomas i can take republican news if u take democrat _

_ TankEngine: oh definitely, thanks _

_ BestofBetsey: herc, u and i make sure nobody drops dead of exhaustion _

_ ActualDisneyPrince: good call _

_ AdotHam: lets GO _

 

    “George called and told me I'm irresponsible and brilliant,” Alexander crows, emerging from a pile of notepads and law books. “We've gotten ourselves noticed on Publius, apparently, his friend is a history professor who heard about our blog and wanted to share.”

     John glances up from the mess of poster sketches he's been scribbling down on scratch paper. “It's been two days!”

     Alexander raises an eyebrow and smirks. “You're forgetting. I have a fandom.”

     Because of fucking course it's his rabid fandom that gets him noticed. Probably his own doing, too- a couple nudges, a few links, and he's gotten himself discovered.

     “Once this is over, you're never going to hear the end of it.”

     He shrugs, because it's Alexander. “Obviously. I don't have to answer every ask or comment, you know. I'll pick and choose. Trust me, I've got this.”

     “Eliza and I are willing to help even if you do,” John retorts, shuffles his papers into something resembling order, and crosses the room to sit beside his boyfriend. Alexander rests his head on John's shoulder for a moment, then sits back up to start typing again.

      They've got so much work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so this kinda got away from me. It's short but it's what the muse demanded.
> 
> Guess this verse has a plot now after all
> 
> My Tumblr: discount-satan
> 
> Oops.


End file.
